


Survivor

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Drabble, Gen, Past wizarding wars, Wizarding Wars, lil drabble, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip, poor lil harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: So Harry rose up bright and pure, a beacon of hope for the greater good and everything people thought that they should be fighting for before he dove back down, head first in to the blood and taint of their fight.





	

\---

They don't understand what the war did to him, what the pressure of the people and the press and the prophesy did. They just don't understand him.

This war- _their_ war wasn't like any of the past. It wasn't the political take over of the Ministry, the bloody invasion of another country. But in the end war was still war. People said war was hell but their war wasn't hell because there are no innocents in hell but this was _dark_ and _terrible_ and _unrelenting._ Their war would _eat you alive_ only to spit out broken witches and wizards, people blinded by their trust of two powerful _men_.

Their war changed people, their war was dark and unrelenting. Harry watched as people and places changed around him, he watched as their _society_ shifted and in the end he just found it easier to stop resisting.

So Harry rose up _bright_ and _pure_ , a beacon of hope for the _greater good_ and everything people thought that they _should_ be fighting for before he dove back _down_ , head first in to the _blood_ and _taint_ of their fight.

Harry wasn't just a solider in battle, he was a child, a _survivor_ and that is exactly what Harry planned to do- _survive._ He would fight his way through _anything_ , _anyone_ if it meant that he would walk away from it on the other side- _bloody and bruised but still alive._ Harry was part of the war, Harry was a _survivor_ and nothing- not Dumbledore, not Riddle or his _horcruxes_ were going to stand in his way.

\---

 


End file.
